Embrace your dreams
by Hakku
Summary: Sephiroth lo espiaba cada día desde su ventana. Cloud, por su parte, tan sólo deseaba poder convertirse en miembro de SOLDIER algún día. ¿Estarías dispuesto a entregarlo todo... por hacer realidad un sueño?


¡Hola!

Esta vez me he atrevido con un one-shot de mi videojuego favorito, a ver lo que sale… xD Desde ahora advierto que el fic contiene spoilers y está basado en la saga del Crisis Core, cuando Cloud era un adorable torpecillo y aún no pertenecía a SOLDIER.

Hasta la fecha sólo había escrito sobre Fullmetal Alchemist y Naruto, pero la idea de hacer un shot basado en FFVII me llevaba rondando un tiempo y cuando vine del Salón del Manga de Barcelona decidí hacerla realidad. Es un Sephi/Cloud con lemon incluído, intentando mantenerme fiel en todo momento a la personalidad original de los personajes: Sephiroth aún era "de los buenos" y Cloud tan sólo aspiraba a convertirse en un SOLDIER.

Espero que os guste ^^

_**0o0o0o0o0 Embrace your dreams 0o0o0o0**_

Sin poder contenerse, lo miró a través de las enormes cristaleras de su despacho.

Una vez más.

Sabía que estaba allí abajo, en el patio de entrenamiento recibiendo algún tipo de instrucción. Esos cabellos rubios y absurdamente puntiagudos no pasaban muy desapercibidos entre aquella molesta y ruidosa maraña de jóvenes cadetes. Es más, ni siquiera era capaz de explicarse cómo, después de quitarse el casco del uniforme típico del escuadrón de seguridad de Shin-Ra, seguían igual de tiesos que al principio.

Aquella mañana había empezado siendo una auténtica pesadilla. A primera hora, el director Lazard había insistido en querer hablar con él personalmente sobre el asunto de las revueltas en Wutai, que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les estaban dando a los miembros de SOLDIER. Él, como _soldier_ de primera clase, había tenido que liderar algunas de las ofensivas para exterminar a los rebeldes, pero odiaba ese tipo de trabajos y siempre insistía en que fuesen Angeal o Genesis los encargados de la misión. Como ya venía siendo habitual, su mesa estaba repleta de informes de todo tipo e investigaciones incompletas, la mayoría provenientes del departamento científico sobre la aún desconocida síntesis de materia.

Pero él continuaba allí abajo.

Debían de llevar unos minutos corriendo, dando vueltas al patio mientras subían y bajaban los brazos al mismo tiempo para hacer estiramientos. No le costó demasiado esfuerzo localizarlo al final del grupo, con serios problemas para lograr seguir el ritmo de los otros y coordinar correctamente el torpe balanceo de sus desgarbadas extremidades. El oficial encargado del entrenamiento tocó el silbato para que aumentasen la velocidad y, justo entonces, el chico pareció pisarse los cordones de las botas y acabó de bruces en el suelo, con la cara llena de polvo y coreado por las maliciosas risotadas de sus compañeros.

Sephiroth, general y _soldier_ de primera clase, héroe de Midgar e ídolo de masas; hombre frío, carismático e implacable, se concedió la pequeña licencia de curvar levemente las comisuras de sus labios.

- Será inútil…

Ese crío apenas llevaba un par de meses como cadete, pero Sephiroth ya sabía que ni siquiera lograría convertirse en un soldado raso medianamente decente. Y, muchísimo menos, entrar a formar parte de las exclusivas filas de SOLDIER.

Sin dejar de mirar hacia el patio de entrenamiento (donde, casualmente, el oficial de guardia estaba echándole un soberano rapapolvo al muchacho), el General sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para apartarse la larga melena grisácea de la cara.

Aún recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que lo había visto.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del edificio de Shin-Ra, con los bajos de su larga gabardina de cuero ondeando majestuosamente tras él. La gente a su paso procuraba apartarse, desviar la mirada o hacerle una pequeña reverencia como muestra de respeto y, en su propia opinión, "patético servilismo". Aquel día se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento, donde Hojo quería probar un nuevo prototipo de programa con los datos extraídos de sus investigaciones. Su despacho, al igual que sus dependencias personales estaban en la última planta del edificio, la zona más tranquila y menos transitada. Tuvo que coger el ascensor hasta el piso cuarenta y nueve, siempre acompañado de su fiel y certera _Masamune_, y parecía que iba a llegar sin contratiempos a su destino cuando al bullicioso cachorrillo de Angeal se le ocurrió la insolente idea de llamarlo a gritos por el pasillo.

_- ¡Eeeeoooo! ¡Sephiroth! ¡Espera un momento!_

_Su primer impulso, casi una reacción innata, fue ignorarle con elegancia y proseguir su camino, pero no lo consiguió. Muy a su pesar tendría que darle la razón a Angeal y reconocer que ese descarado de Zack Fair era más rápido que un rayo. _

_- Buenos días, General – lo saludó con presteza el joven, luciendo aquella radiante sonrisa que traía locas a las empleadas de recepción -. ¿Muy estresante la mañana?_

_- Estoy ocupado, Fair. Ya hablaremos en otro momento._

_El chico no sólo no dejó de interponerse en su camino sino que, de pronto, señaló con el dedo pulgar a su espalda y se encogió de hombros con aire despreocupado._

_- Éste es mi amigo, Cloud Strife. Entró hace dos semanas al escuadrón de seguridad, pero su sueño es llegar a convertirse en un soldier de primera clase. Precisamente, ahora mismo me estaba comentando lo mucho que te admira…_

_Sephiroth tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por contener un irritado suspiro. No tenía ya bastante con la guerra de Wutai, las aburridas reuniones de Lazard y los malditos experimentos de Hojo, como para tener que aguantar encima a aquellos ineptos novatos con complejo de fans. _

_- No tengo tiempo para tonterías, Fair. Si te aburres, ve y dile a Angeal que te supervise un entrenamiento especial para el resto del día…_

_Zack le dijo algo, pero no lo escuchó. El joven se había desplazado ligeramente hacia la izquierda, revelando al fin al dueño de la intranquila silueta que se escondía tras su espalda._

_Sephiroth nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules._

_Los de Zack Fair también lo eran pero, a diferencia de los de Strife, los suyos estaban imbuidos de energía Mako y era eso lo que les hacía tener ese color tan peculiar. A todas luces se notaba que el chico era tímido en extremo, sobre todo porque no se atrevió a abrir la boca durante unos largos e interminables segundos. _

_¿Y ese pelo? ¿Cómo demonios podía tener el pelo así?_

_- Cadete Strife, le recuerdo que está en presencia de un superior – aquellas gélidas palabras salieron de su boca casi sin pensar, obedeciendo al repentino impulso que había tenido de querer fastidiarle un poco. _

_Se dio perfecta cuenta de cómo el chico palidecía y se apresuraba a cuadrarse torpemente en la obligada señal de respeto._

_- Lo…Lo lamento, señor. E… Es un honor conocerle… _

_Era guapo, sin duda alguna, pero también demasiado endeble. Estaba claro que no aguantaría más de un par de meses allí. _

_- ¿Así que quieres entrar a SOLDIER, no es así? – le preguntó, imprimiendo a su voz el grado justo de interés para no sonar maleducado._

_- ¡Sí, señor!_

_- Bueno, pues olvídalo. Aquí sólo están los mejores. _

_Sephiroth se sintió casi como si le hubiese hecho un favor. Antes de afirmar que aquel mocoso llegaría tan siquiera a soldier de tercera clase, habría apostado su Masamune a que en menos de una semana saldría llorando del Cuartel. _

_- ¡Oye, tío, no te pases de la raya con el pobre Cloud! – de nuevo, la enérgica voz de Zack Fair le atravesaba los tímpanos como una molesta taladradora -. ¡Es normal que se le vea confuso, prácticamente acaba de alistarse en el ejército…!_

_Le echó una última y breve mirada al muchacho, cuyo gesto sombrío y desanimado translucía una profunda inseguridad. Pasó por su lado sin inmutarse, comprobando que la cabeza de Cloud apenas le sobrepasaba unos pocos centímetros sus regias hombreras. _

_Y, una vez más, se preguntó quién le habría hecho ese extraño corte de pelo._

- ¿Sephiroth?

El General se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta de su despacho, apartándose de las cristaleras como si sólo se hubiese acercado allí a contemplar el paisaje. Casi se le escapó una cínica sonrisa al ver quién era su inesperado visitante. 

- Que te hayan ascendido a primera clase no quiere decir que ya no tengas que llamar a mi puerta antes de entrar, Fair – le increpó afiladamente sin perder la calma.

- Eh, sí… Procuraré recordarlo la próxima vez – le aseguró el joven sacudiendo la cabeza -. Lazard quiere que vayas a su despacho. Al parecer, los de Wutai se están reagrupando en la zona de los suburbios y amenazan con destruir lo que hay bajo la plataforma si Shin-Ra no detiene su avance. El director ha dicho que tú podrías encargarte perfectamente de ellos.

Sephiroth asintió.

- Voy enseguida.

- Avísame si necesitas ayuda.

Algo repentino, desconocido y, probablemente, muy estúpido, le hizo detenerle antes de que el muchacho cerrase del todo la puerta.

- Oye, Zack…

¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?!

- Sí.

- Después de la reunión con Lazard, dile al cadete Strife que se pase por aquí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**FFVII**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡¿No es genial, Cloud?!

El chico, que ya de por sí tenía una expresión bastante simple, apenas se encogió de hombros para mostrar su sorprendido estado de ánimo. Zack lo zarandeó contento, como si sólo fuese un muñeco, y entonces Cloud puso una cara parecida a la que ponía cada vez que montaba en coche y luego estaba a punto de vomitar.

- Su… supongo que sí…

- Sephiroth no siente un interés especial por nadie, créeme – le explicó con énfasis el moreno -. Si te ha mandado llamar, a lo mejor se ha fijado en tus aptitudes y quiere recomendarte personalmente para entrar a SOLDIER.

- Pero Zack… mírame – le increpó el muchacho abriendo los brazos con desánimo para mostrarle su uniforme lleno de barro -. Soy un completo desastre…

- Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto – lo tranquilizó su amigo dándole unas flojas palmaditas en la espalda -. Además, si yo he conseguido entrar a SOLDIER, tú también lo conseguirás.

- Tú no eres un inútil…

- Ni tú tampoco, Cloud. Sólo tienes que proponértelo.

- Esta mañana he vuelto a caerme – se lamentó el cadete mirándose las cordoneras de las botas, las culpables de aquel vergonzoso infortunio -. Todos se han reído de mí, y el oficial de guardia me ha hecho seguir dando vueltas una hora más incluso después de que hubiese acabado el entrenamiento.

Zack, que para su inquieto carácter ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sentado, se echó hacia atrás para darse impulso con los brazos y levantarse de un ágil salto. Una vez en pie y para desentumecer los músculos de las piernas comenzó a hacer una serie de rápidas sentadillas, su pasatiempo favorito. De hecho, seguramente no habría nadie en todo Midgar capaz de ganarle.

- No te rindas, Cloud – le dijo simplemente con una sincera sonrisa -. ¿Tú quieres ser un héroe, no? Pues abraza tus sueños. Un héroe necesita honor… y sueños.

El rubio le correspondió con otra sonrisa, aunque débil y un tanto insegura, casi como si no tuviese que haber aparecido allí en su boca.

- Se nota que escuchas a Angeal.

- ¡Pues claro, tío! – Zack interrumpió sus ejercicios para mirarle fijamente con los brazos en jarras -. No hay otro soldier de primera clase tan fiel a sus ideales. ¿Sabes? Incluso nunca quiere usar la _Buster Sword_ porque dice que representa el honor de su familia.

- Pues me temo que el mío se ha quedado en el barro esta mañana.

- ¡Tonterías! – rechazó el moreno sacudiendo despreocupadamente una mano -. Somos chicos de pueblo, ¿recuerdas? ¡Especialistas en el quinto pino!

Zack estalló en carcajadas y se dobló sobre sí mismo, dando rienda suelta a su permanente hilaridad. Era increíble cómo podía llegar a estar las veinticuatro horas del día con el ánimo por las nubes. Al evocar el recuerdo de cuando ambos se habían conocido en la nieve, durante una de las misiones, Cloud al fin también dejó escapar una breve carcajada. Pasados unos momentos de agradable silencio, fue el propio Cloud el que se aventuró a confiarle sus principales temores.

- ¿Y qué haré si le decepciono?

- Sephiroth es un hueso duro de roer – reconoció Zack rascándose la nuca con aire distraído -. Lo mejor es seas tú mismo, Cloud. No le des una impresión equivocada.

- Gracias, Zack – el chico lo miró agradecido, con aquellos limpios y brillantes ojos azules -. Eres un gran amigo.

Seguidamente se levantó, sacudiéndose un poco el uniforme y decidiendo que lo más prudente sería ir a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Ya en pie, Zack saltó sobre él sin previo aviso y no se conformó con dejarle marchar sin antes haberlo asfixiado de un enorme abrazo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**FFVII**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sephiroth se encontraba cómodamente reclinado en su sillón. La reunión con Lazard, la segunda de la mañana, había resultado más larga de lo esperado, pero al menos había conseguido que el director lo dejase en paz durante el resto del día al asegurarle que él mismo iría a los suburbios para capturar a los últimos insurgentes. Ya de vuelta a sus dominios había pasado antes por el archivo a solicitar un expediente, el mismo que ahora tenía entre las manos y examinaba con atención.

"_Cloud Strife. Diecisiete años. Natural de Nibelheim..."_

Así que el mocoso tenía diecisiete años. Bueno, ya no era ningún niño… aunque tampoco podía considerarse un hombre hecho y derecho. Que se hubiese criado en Nibelheim, aquel poblacho en el fin del mundo sí que explicaba algunas cosas como, por ejemplo, por qué el chico no sabía distinguir un rifle del palo de una escoba. En fin, lo había llamado a su despacho para… para…

¡¿Para qué demonios lo había llamado?!

Y, antes de que tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse, unos tímidos golpes resonaron en la puerta.

- Adelante – exclamó simplemente con su grave timbre de voz.

El General supo inmediatamente quién era su visitante incluso antes de que éste hubiese tenido tiempo de abrir la puerta. Le sorprendió comprobar que, el hecho de que el mocoso no llevara el horrendo uniforme de combate, le permitió recrearse la vista a su gusto y antojo. Cloud era más delgado sin el grueso jersey ni las pesadas hombreras… mucho más enclenque de lo que había creído en un principio. Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que no llegaría demasiado lejos en el ejército de Shin-Ra.

- Cadete Cloud Strife, señor – se presentó el chico dedicándole un apresurado saludo militar.

Sephiroth no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba hecho un tembloroso manojo de nervios.

- Descansa, Strife – le indicó con un vago gesto de la mano -. Puedes sentarte ahí.

Cloud obedeció de inmediato, dejándose caer en una silla que había justo enfrente de la mesa del General. Estaba tan tenso que ni siquiera apoyó la espalda, sino que permaneció allí como una estatua rígida y casi sin atreverse a respirar. Aquella reacción no tenía nada de extraño, si se tenía en cuenta que la persona a la que más admiraba en el mundo estaba sentada a unos escasos dos metros de distancia.

- ¿Así que naciste en Nibelheim, no es así?

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Y viniste a Midgar sólo para alistarte en el ejército?

- Yo… - Cloud titubeó, pero el intenso brillo de sus ojos no disminuyó en ningún momento. Zack le había dicho que fuese él mismo, así que él seguiría el valioso consejo de su mejor amigo hasta el final -. Lo que más deseo es entrar a SOLDIER.

- Unas altas aspiraciones – Sephiroth lo traspasó con sus gélidas orbes esmeraldas, repletas de bulliciosa energía Mako -, pero muy pocas expectativas.

Aquello debía de haberle sentado como un doloroso puñetazo en el estómago. Y, si bien el chico tuvo la ocurrente habilidad de no demostrar ninguna emoción al respecto, a Sephiroth no le pasó inadvertido que mantenía ambos puños fuertemente cerrados sobre la tela de su desgastado pantalón.

Sólo entonces el General se fijó en algunos remiendos que la sencilla prenda tenía a la altura de las rodillas. Completaban el humilde conjunto una simple camiseta blanca de punto y un ligero jersey azul marino que, a esas alturas del mes de enero, seguramente no le abrigaría lo suficiente. En los pies, Cloud calzaba las mismas pesadas botas que utilizaban los miembros de su escuadrón.

- Cadete Strife… ¿Acaso su sueldo como soldado no le alcanza para comprarse ropa decente?

Esa vez Cloud hizo algo más que sonrojarse un poco y farfullar una estúpida excusa. Irguió la cabeza y le miró, fija y serenamente, a los ojos.

- Casi todo el dinero se lo mando a mi madre, en Nibelheim. Ella lo necesita más que yo.

Joder. Si hasta iba a resultar que el mocoso era una buena persona.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- No sé nada de él.

Sephiroth asintió, comprendiendo mucho más allá de sus palabras. En los duros tiempos que corrían, Cloud se había visto obligado a buscarse la vida de la mejor manera, como tantos otros jóvenes sin futuro ni porvenir. Dejó el expediente sobre su mesa, tomándose su tiempo antes de formularle la siguiente y definitiva pregunta.

- ¿Por qué quieres ser un _soldier, _Strife?

A Cloud le sorprendió la pregunta, y no lo disimuló.

- ¿Qué por qué quiero…?

- Exacto – atajó el General apuntándole con un dedo enguantado. Seguidamente se señaló los ojos, la señal inequívoca de que era un auténtico _soldier_, y añadió -: Ya sabes lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa de nosotros. Investigaciones, experimentos, energía Mako… nos consideran poco más que abominables monstruos.

- Pero yo no…

Sephiroth volvió a interrumpirle alzando una mano.

- Piensa bien tu respuesta, muchacho.

Presa de un profundo desasosiego, Cloud bajó la vista para clavarla en su regazo. ¿Qué por qué quería convertirse en un _soldier_? La verdad es que al principio sólo había sido para impresionar a Tifa, su amiga de la infancia y primer amor imposible. Pero, desde que había llegado a Midgar y lo había visto en persona…

A él.

A Sephiroth, el gran General.

"_Abraza tus sueños. Un héroe necesita honor… y sueños."_

Las sabias palabras de Zack regresaron de nuevo a su mente, casi con mucha más fuerza e ímpetu que la vez anterior. No podía decepcionarle. Así que, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía y sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, ni él mismo pudo creer que hubiese pronunciado aquello con apenas un tímido y vacilante hilillo de voz.

- Quiero… quiero formar parte de SOLDIER porque… porque mi sueño es algún día llegar a ser como usted.

Sephiroth permaneció inalterable, pero sus ojos lo delataron al abrirse por la sorpresa. Así que el mocoso quería seguir sus pasos.

Aquello iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que se esperaba.

El joven Cloud, que hasta entonces había permanecido con la vista clavada en el suelo, se atrevió a levantar ligeramente la cabeza para intentar mirarlo a la cara. El problema fue que, al llegar a la altura del pecho desnudo de Sephiroth, le fue imposible seguir ascendiendo.

"_Menudos pectorales" _pensó sintiéndose un tanto culpable por permitirse el lujo de recrearse en semejantes detalles. Pero, la verdad, era que aquellas dos estrechas correas negras del uniforme típico de _soldier_ dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Strife?

Cloud volvió de golpe y porrazo a la realidad. Miró al General un tanto avergonzado y tragó saliva con cierta dificultad.

- Lo siento, señor, yo…

Sephiroth le restó importancia sacudiendo levemente sus largos cabellos grisáceos.

- Te decía que, si estás completamente seguro de que quieres entrar a SOLDIER, vas a tener que esforzarte mucho más de lo que lo haces ahora. He visto algunos de tus entrenamientos… – llegados a este punto, Cloud enrojeció de manera tan obvia que sus mejillas compusieron un visible contraste con el resto de su pálida piel -. Y, desde luego, no estás ni siquiera al mínimo nivel de un tercera clase.

El joven cadete guardó silencio, porque no se le ocurría ninguna excusa o comentario lo suficientemente coherente que pudiese utilizar en su propia defensa. Si el General había seguido sus escasos, o más bien nulos progresos, no existía nada en el mundo que pudiera justificar su vergonzosa torpeza. Si por lo menos no se marease como un pato cada vez que se subía a un coche o a un helicóptero, incluso podría ser capaz de terminar las misiones básicas al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa, Strife – la profunda voz de Sephiroth lo sacó de su deprimente estado de autocompasión, para obligarle a mirarlo a la cara y escuchar lo que el General tenía que decirle -. Voy a entrenarte personalmente, aunque te advierto desde este momento que mis métodos no se parecen en nada a los del escuadrón de seguridad. Tendrás que espabilarte y darlo todo si quieres demostrar que, realmente, estás dispuesto a ser un _soldier_ de pleno derecho. Y si lo consigues, yo mismo te recomendaré al director Lazard para que te admitan con nosotros.

Cloud abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. El impacto de aquellas inesperadas palabras le dejó la mente en blanco, incapacitada para intentar componer siquiera más de dos palabras con sentido.

¿Qué Sephiroth, el héroe de Midgar, iba a entrenarle a él?

¿Al cadete más torpe y desastroso de todo el ejército de Shin-Ra?

Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

- ¿Qué me dices, Strife? – le preguntó el _soldier_ enarcando una ceja grisácea, lo que hacía resaltar aún más aquellos perturbadores ojos verdes.

Cloud aún se encontraba en un estado de profunda conmoción.

- Yo… yo… no quiero causarle molestias…

El General lo interrumpió, simplemente mirándole a los ojos.

- No te preocupes por eso, muchacho. Te aseguro que yo no hago las cosas a cambio de nada.

- ¿Y qué es entonces lo que quiere de mí? – Cloud se removió inquieto en la silla, aunque no por ello variando mucho su rígida postura -. Ya sabe que no tengo dinero.

- Me has dicho que convertirte en _soldier_ es el mayor sueño de tu vida, ¿no es así?

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Y estarías dispuesto a darlo todo por alcanzar ese propósito?

Ahí estaba, su carta magistral. Él había arriesgado sabiamente y ahora le tocaba el turno a su joven adversario. Todo dependía de la respuesta del chico, aunque Sephiroth estaba completamente seguro de que ya lo había hecho caer en su juego.

- Sí – contestó Cloud, con la voz repleta de seguridad en sí mismo.

Hubiera jurado que aquella era la primera vez que veía sonreír al General.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**FFVII**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaba esperando a Zack en la recepción del edificio principal de Shin-Ra, ya que por no pertenecer a SOLDIER no le estaba permitida la entrada a las dependencias de los pisos superiores. Su amigo estaba a punto de volver de una misión en los suburbios y aunque ya tardaba demasiado Cloud sabía que, seguramente, al terminar habría ido a la iglesia en ruinas para ver a aquella chica tan risueña que cuidaba flores. Zack tenía un éxito arrollador con las mujeres. Su impresionante físico de _soldier_ no pasaba desapercibido, al igual que aquellos ojos azules repletos de Mako que ellas encontraban sumamente fascinantes. Su carácter alegre y despreocupado lo hacía muy popular entre todo el mundo, pues Zack se pasaba las veinticuatro horas con una permanente sonrisa en la boca. Los compañeros de su escuadrón lo admiraban, los rangos inferiores de _soldier_ seguían sus pasos e, incluso, el mismo Sephiroth lo elegía en ocasiones para que lo acompañase a las misiones de mayor dificultad.

Zack era, en definitiva, todo lo contrario a él.

Dejar Nibelheim y a su madre para ir a Midgar había sido una idea descabellada, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que, al menos al principio, lo había hecho por la estúpida idea de que así lograría impresionar a Tifa y que la hermosa muchacha se fijase por fin en él. Ya como cadete en el escuadrón de seguridad tan sólo le había bastado una semana para comprender que, gracias a su torpeza innata y sus pocas habilidades, jamás llegaría ni tan siquiera a rozar el flamante uniforme de un _soldier_. Pero entonces había conocido a Zack.

Sus superiores lo destinaron a una misión de poca importancia, como refuerzo de escolta en un terreno montañoso y de difícil acceso. Y mientras caminaban entre aquella tormenta de nieve, escuchó al _soldier_ que los acompañaba murmurando algo acerca de que, si no tenían un guía decente, seguro que acabarían perdiéndose. En Nibelheim él estaba acostumbrado a vagar por sitios similares, así que se adelantó para decirle al _soldier_ que él conocía el terreno y sabía perfectamente por dónde tenía que llevarles. Zack le preguntó entonces por su lugar de procedencia, y tras la respuesta comentó que Nibelheim debía de quedar por el quinto pino. Entonces Cloud le había hecho la misma pregunta, y al enterarse que era Gongaga el pueblo natal de Zack ambos chicos se habían echado a reír por el mismo motivo. Horas más tarde él se había visto obligado a quedarse en un túnel protegiendo a los civiles del sector superior, mientras Zack salía afuera a pelear contra el enemigo. Habían subido allí arriba en helicóptero, y en el túnel no pudo hacer otra cosa que apoyarse en la pared intentando por todos los medios no empezar a vomitar. Sus compañeros se habían burlado de su debilidad, pero Zack fue el único que se acercó a darle ánimos y prometerle una invitación a cenar en cuanto ambos estuviesen de vuelta en Midgar.

Sí, Zack era un gran amigo…

Casi como un hermano.

- ¡¡¡¡Clooooooooooouuuuuuuuud!!!!

Y allí estaba, con su increíble energía incombustible.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido la misión? – se interesó el rubio mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Zack al dormitorio de éste.

Uno de los vigilantes trató de decirles que Cloud no podía subir, pero Zack se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros y lo metió casi a la fuerza en el ascensor.

- La misión bien, demasiado fácil – contestó el _soldier_ una vez estuvieron a salvo -. He acabado con esos bichos en cinco minutos y luego… bueno, me he pasado a ver a Aerith.

- ¿Y esta vez vas en serio, o sólo es una de tantas?

Zack se rió.

- Aerith tiene algo especial… Algún día te la presentaré. Y de paso, le preguntaré si tiene alguna linda amiga para ti.

Cloud pareció azorado, porque sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza mientras sus puntiagudos cabellos se agitaban de un lado a otro.

- ¡No! Esto… será mejor que no…

No, definitivamente, no.

Si ya era torpe en el ejército, no quería ni imaginarse la terrible catástrofe que se podía organizar si intentaba que una chica no saliese huyendo de su lado.

- ¡Vamos, tío! – Zack lo zarandeó ligeramente al salir del ascensor, en la planta donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los de segunda clase -. ¡Muy pronto vas a ser un _soldier _de Shin-Ra, eres guapo y, lo más importante, el mejor amigo del increíble Zack Fair!

Cloud puso los ojos en blanco, aunque ya estaba bastante acostumbrado al poco humilde sentido del humor de su amigo.

- ¡Oye! – prosiguió entonces el moreno deteniéndose en mitad de un pasillo lleno de gente -. ¿No irás a decirme que aún te acuerdas de la chavalita esa de tu pueblo, no?

- ¡¿De… de Tifa?! – Cloud enrojeció sin querer -. ¡No! Bueno… sí, pero…

- ¿Le dijiste alguna vez que te gustaba?

El rubio negó en silencio. Lo cierto era que le había faltado valor. Tifa era la chica más hermosa y popular de Nibelheim y él, el mayor negado sobre la tierra. Ya en las dependencias privadas de su amigo, Cloud se acomodó sobre la cama mientras seguía los hiperactivos movimientos de Zack.

- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – lo instruyó éste mientras empezaba a quitarse el uniforme sucio para meterse en la ducha -. Cuando ya seas parte de SOLDIER, vuelve a Nibelheim y déjale las cosas bien claras. Al fin y al cabo, esto también lo haces por ella, ¿no?

Cloud le hubiera respondido que sí, de no ser por la fugaz imagen de unos insondables ojos verdes que le trabaron la lengua impidiéndole hablar.

Sephiroth.

El General.

El héroe de Midgar.

El hombre que lo haría mucho más fuerte para convertirlo en _soldier_.

El hombre al que…

Cloud tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

- Oye, Zack, ¿sabes para qué quería verme Sephiroth esta mañana?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**FFVII**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El General tenía razón.

Aquel entrenamiento estaba siendo bestial. Si tenía suerte y conseguía salir vivo para entonces, lo primero que haría sería intentar no ser tan reservado y disfrutar un poco más de la vida, tal y como hacía Zack.

Sephiroth no le había dado tregua. No sólo en los ejercicios físicos, sino en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que habían mantenido esa tarde. Ahora estaba en los vestuarios de su escuadrón, completamente solo, y le dolía cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Con cuidado, se llevó una mano a la mejilla para tocarse un pequeño corte, fruto de un descuido cuando Sephiroth lo había alcanzado con su _masamune_.

Aquello había sido un error garrafal.

_Al principio lo estaba llevando bien, esquivaba y arremetía en el momento justo, no siempre con la suficiente fuerza, pero tampoco como para que Sephiroth le recriminase que parecía una niña jugando a las muñecas. En cierto momento, cuando el General le había lanzado una estocada especialmente complicada Cloud había tropezado al hacerse a un lado, y hubiese caído de bruces al suelo de no ser por su adversario, que alargó un brazo para frenar su caída y sostener su delgado cuerpo. Sonrojado hasta las orejas, fue a farfullar una torpe disculpa cuando sintió que Sephiroth lo empujaba hacia arriba para ponerlo en pie. Tan sólo le dio tiempo a percibir un leve destello de luz justo antes de sentir en la mejilla un repentino escozor._

_- Nunca bajes la guardia – le instruyó el General sosteniendo la afilada hoja de masamune aún contra su cara -. Si te confías, estás muerto_.

Muerto sí que estaba, pero de agotamiento. Se levantó de los bancos con el sólo pensamiento de desnudarse para ir a la ducha, deseando pasarse después por el comedor a cenar algo caliente y meterse al fin en la cama. Se deshizo de las pesadas hombreras de su uniforme intentando ignorar los leves calambres de sus brazos, adoloridos por el tiránico esfuerzo de sujetar la espada. Ahora que su espalda no cargaba tanto peso, casi se sentía un poco mejor.

- Así que estabas aquí, Cloud.

El rubio se dio la vuelta de inmediato, sorprendido de encontrarse cara a cara con el dueño de aquella voz inconfundible y, aún más, de que lo hubiese llamado por su nombre de pila.

- General… - murmuró un tanto descolocado -. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- No – le contestó Sephiroth avanzando tranquilamente hacia él -. Aún no.

El chico se quedó observándole en silencio, sin saber qué más añadir. Definitivamente la oratoria no era lo suyo, entre otras muchas cosas.

El General no se detuvo al llegar a su altura, sino que aún se atrevió a acercarse un poco más. Si Cloud hubiese alargado la mano, habría podido rozar el impoluto cuero negro de su uniforme con las puntas de los dedos.

- Llevamos tres semanas entrenando – le recordó acariciando distraídamente la empuñadura de su descomunal katana -. Y, aunque es cierto que esperaba un poco más de progreso, tampoco es que me hayas decepcionado demasiado.

- ¿Y eso… es malo? – le preguntó preocupado el chico abriendo mucho los ojos, unos ojos limpios y puros en los que no había ni el más mínimo rastro de Mako.

- No, pero digamos que tendrás que esforzarte aún más.

- Lo haré, señor – le prometió el rubio sin ningún titubeo.

Paseando la vista en rededor, Sephiroth la detuvo en las pocas pertenencias del muchacho.

- ¿Ibas a ducharte?

- Eh… sí. Esta noche quería acostarme temprano. Mañana me han asignado la misión de recuperación de materia.

Sephiroth volvió a acercársele, de forma sutil e intencionada. Ahora, si Cloud alzaba la mano se toparía inmediatamente con sus fuertes pectorales.

- Supongo que, ya que estamos solos, no te parecerá mal saldar esa pequeña deuda que tenemos pendiente.

Cloud lo miró inquieto, sin comprender. Pero lo hizo en cuanto Sephiroth estiró sus dedos enguantados para acariciarle premeditadamente a un lado de la cara. Y, justo cuando quiso apartarse, el hombre le agarró por la barbilla y lo atrajo bruscamente hacia él.

- No finjas que no quieres, Cloud. He visto cómo me miras – le susurró el General de forma sugerente mientras se inclinaba sobre su oído.

Cloud le apartó el brazo de un rabioso manotazo.

- ¡Yo nunca dije que haría esto! – le recordó airado alejándose de él.

- Tú mismo me lo aseguraste, muchacho. Que estarías dispuesto a todo con tal de convertirte en un _soldier._

- ¡Sí pero… no algo así! ¡No semejante locura!

- Créeme, Cloud. Yo no estoy loco.

El chico lo vio venir, pero fue incapaz de esquivarlo cuando Sephiroth se le echó encima acorralándolo contra la pared de las duchas. Cloud ya se había quitado las botas, pero las del General hicieron un breve ruido de chapoteo al pisar el agua que aún inundaba el suelo.

- ¡No! – exclamó el alarmado rubio cuando el hombre volvió a cogerle de la cara para girársela hacia un lado.

Y se estremeció, cuando sintió una lengua mojada y caliente lamiendo el corte de sangre reseca que tenía en su mejilla.

- ¿No te gusta, Cloud?

El muchacho cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar descontrolado, pero descubrió con sorpresa que aquella extraña sensación de humedad no le era del todo desagradable.

A fin de cuentas, ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo.

Hacía ya tiempo que sus sentimientos por el afamado _soldier_ habían pasado a ser algo más que una simple y fervorosa admiración. Tanto, que incluso ya casi nunca pensaba en Tifa.

- Ge… neral… - murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

Sephiroth volvió a girarle la cara, y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- No voy a obligarte a nada. No estoy aquí para hacerte daño. Simplemente, he estado buscando la mejor oportunidad.

Cloud enrojeció ligeramente ante aquella inesperada confesión.

¿Acaso era posible que Sephiroth se hubiese fijado en él?

Tras unos decisivos segundos, el _soldier_ dejó de aplastarle contra la pared.

- Te veré pasado mañana en el entrenamiento.

Cloud tragó saliva y cerró momentáneamente los ojos, crispando los dedos contra los fríos azulejos de la ducha. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que incluso podía sentirlo palpitar en su garganta. Abrió sus hermosas orbes azules, a tiempo para distinguir de forma borrosa la esbelta silueta del hombre casi a punto de alcanzar la puerta.

- ¡Sephiroth! – gritó de pronto avanzando unos pasos.

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

Pero Sephiroth no se detuvo.

Y Cloud lo aferró con fuerza abrazándolo desde atrás.

- Me… me gustas… - le confesó al fin, con el ardoroso rostro enterrado en su larga gabardina de cuero.

Temió un rechazo, una burla o un desaire, pero el _soldier_ se limitó a girarse lentamente para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- Eso está mucho mejor, Strife – aprobó con una subrepticia sonrisa.

Antes de que el chico pudiese decirle nada, Sephiroth se abalanzó sobre sus inexpertos labios y lo dejó sin respiración, demasiado confuso para darle tiempo a que reaccionara. Fueron un beso tras otro, un pequeño éxtasis de locura. Una diestra lengua enseñando a otra el sitio exacto en donde tenía que acariciar. Con la práctica fue mejorando, aunque muy pronto empezó a costarle seguir el ritmo y comenzó a jadear. Sephiroth se separó de él y le pasó un dedo por la boca dibujando sus húmedos labios. No supo en qué momento exacto se había quitado los guantes, pero no le dio la menor importancia cuando sintió sus ásperas manos desnudas erizándole la piel.

- No me voy a conformar sólo con esto – le advirtió el hombre con un ronco susurro.

- Ni yo – le aseguró mientras sentía que se sonrojaba.

Se dejó arrastrar por Sephiroth, se hundió en sus fuertes brazos y el _soldier_ volvió a arrinconarle contra las duchas al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba con su ropa. Con movimientos hábiles consiguió desabrocharle las correas del uniforme, y sacárselas por la cabeza junto con el jersey. Cloud contuvo un ahogado suspiro cuando su espalda desnuda hizo contacto con la pared mojada.

- No te preocupes – Sephiroth lo miró, inquietante entre aquellas largas hebras grises -. Muy pronto entrarás en calor.

La falta de experiencia no fue un obstáculo para poder despojarle de la gabardina.

Sephiroth tenía un cuerpo glorioso. Unos fuertes músculos que se recortaban perfectamente contra su pálida piel. Cloud acarició sus brazos, apretó los dedos para marcarle sus huellas y dejarle aunque sólo fuese una pequeña señal. Sabía que Sephiroth no se detendría mucho en preliminares, y por eso procuró relajarse lo máximo posible mientras el hombre acariciaba su vientre jugueteando con el cierre de su pantalón.

Muy pronto, lo único que quedó cubriendo su cuerpo fueron las ávidas manos de Sephiroth, explorando curiosas hasta el último rincón. Cada gemido tenía un significado, una respuesta sincera a cada caricia, un estremecimiento que le llegaba hasta el fondo del corazón.

- ¡Ahhh! – jadeó de pronto cuando su amante comenzó a concentrarse en su incipiente erección.

Sephiroth sintió un apremiante calambre en la ingle.

- Date la vuelta – le pidió, casi como si fuera una orden.

Cloud lo miró preocupado. Y sintió que sus mejillas ardían cuando le reveló la razón.

- ¿Me… dolerá?

El General asintió. Después de todo Cloud era un soldado, y no una delicada princesita enclaustrada.

- ¿Quieres que pare? – le preguntó inesperadamente en el último momento.

El rubio se mordió indeciso el labio inferior, sin molestarse en ocultar su evidente nerviosismo. Sephiroth se percató de su estado, y se permitió durante unos breves instantes alzar una mano para acariciar esos puntiagudos mechones que tanto le llamaban la atención. Cloud cerró los ojos, siendo plenamente consciente de que el corazón le iba como loco y de que tenía una más que evidente erección entre las piernas. Sinceramente tenía sus dudas al respecto pero sabía que, si lo dejaba a medias, se arrepentiría durante el resto de su vida.

- No… no pares.

- Mejor – Sephiroth volvió a esbozar otra leve sonrisa de suficiencia, desabrochándose anticipadamente la cremallera de su pantalón -. Porque no pensaba hacerlo.

De repente, Cloud se vio acomodado de cara a la pared.

Suspiró, arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás y contuvo un sordo gemido apretando los dientes, mientras sentía los hambrientos dígitos del hombre intentando penetrar en su interior.

- Relájate – le aconsejó el General junto a su oído.

Lo intentó, pero era igual que pedirle a un niño que no jugara. El primer dedo le produjo una extraña sensación, mezcla confusa de rechazo y molestia, pero también de una increíble y placentera sensación de vulnerabilidad por ser el único de los dos que permanecía completamente desnudo. Con el segundo, las rodillas le temblaron tan violentamente que tuvo que agarrarse al grifo de la ducha para no derrumbarse. Su peso acabó venciendo la manivela, al instante comenzó a salir el agua y ambos quedaron empapados por aquel tibio líquido en cuestión de segundos.

Su primera reacción, aunque absurda dadas las circunstancias, fue intentar disculparse.

- Lo… lo sient… ¡Ahhhh!

Gritó, para después morderse con fuerza los labios e intentar soportar aquel intenso dolor. Lenta pero incansable, Sephiroth se estaba abriendo paso en su interior.

- N… No… - exclamó por instinto con la voz entrecortada, creyendo que perdería el conocimiento antes de que pudiese llegar hasta el fondo -. No…

No quería llorar, y no lo hizo. Tan sólo se le escaparon un par de lágrimas que se mezclaron con el agua en su rostro mojado, mientras cerraba de nuevo los ojos y apoyaba su ardorosa frente contra la fría pared de azulejos.

Sephiroth ahogó un ronco jadeo cuando al fin lo consiguió, apoyando su pecho contra la pálida espalda del chico mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Bajo el abrigo de su fornido cuerpo pudo darse cuenta de que Cloud temblaba, y decidió aguardar unos segundos a que la estrecha entrada del rubio terminara de acomodarse.

El _soldier_ le besó la nuca entre los dorados cabellos aplastados por el agua, para luego morder el mismo sitio con saña como si quisiera sustituir el cariño por una desbordante pasión. Comenzó a moverse despacio, arrancándole nuevos gemidos imprecisos entre el placer y el dolor. Y le costó un buen rato que se ensanchase lo suficiente como para no hacerle daño, para poder aumentar el ritmo mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba repetidamente su erección.

Cloud se sentía colmado, desbordante de sensaciones tan sumamente distintas que nunca las hubiera podido llegar a describir con precisión. Arañó con sus dedos las blancas losas, conteniendo los interminables gemidos en el fondo de su garganta por miedo a convertirse en un privilegiado testigo de su propio placer. Su cuerpo se sacudía con cada embestida, máxime cuando había aprendido a moverse al compás del otro buscando la ansiada unión. Sentía una especie de fuego abrasando su alma, una sensación mareante que lo aturdía por momentos.

Sentía que aquello no podía estar pasando.

Sephiroth no se lo estaba haciendo como hubiese podido hacérselo a alguien a quien verdaderamente amase, aunque no creía que el temido _soldier_ fuera capaz de poder enamorarse alguna vez. Cloud sabía que aquello se limitaba tan sólo al sexo, al menos por parte de Sephiroth. Por la suya… Bien, había tenido escasamente media hora para hacerse a la idea de que aquello era lo más cerca que podría estar del General.

Su corazón, si es que aquel hombre capaz de arrasar sin ayuda pueblos enteros poseía tal órgano, quedaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

- Se… Sephiroth… - jadeó, conformándose tan sólo con pronunciar su nombre.

Lo presentía. Estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

Una repentina explosión en su vientre le hizo doblarse bruscamente hacia atrás, estrechando aún más el íntimo contacto con su amante. El potente orgasmo lo dejó sin fuerzas, demasiado agotado como para seguir sosteniéndose en pie. Sephiroth, moviéndose todavía a un ritmo imposible, se apresuró a sujetarlo con ambos brazos mientras sentía los primeros indicios del clímax estremeciendo su columna vertebral.

- Cloud… - murmuró en su oído como una fiera enjaulada -. Cloud… Cloud…

Cloud…

Cloud…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**FFVII**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡CLOOOOOUUUUUUD!!!!!!

Algo atontado aún, el chico se incorporó sobresaltado. La claridad reinante en el cuarto le hizo guiñar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza, para tratar de despejar los últimos vestigios de aquel inusitado despertar.

- Mmmm… ¿Zack? – preguntó somnoliento cuando creyó distinguir el conocido perfil de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Tanto te agotan las prácticas del escuadrón de seguridad, que te has quedado dormido en mi cama? – se mofó el chico revolviéndole cariñosamente el pelo, como si fuese algún tipo de adorable mascota.

- ¿Estoy en tu cuarto? – inquirió sobresaltado.

- ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? – como ya tenía por fastidiosa costumbre, Zack lo zarandeó -. Me estabas esperando en recepción, regresé de la misión en los suburbios y subimos a mi cuarto. Y, mientras yo estaba en el baño dándome una ducha, tú empezaste a contarme algo sobre Sephiroth y debiste quedarte frito como una marmota.

Cloud tan sólo pestañeó, tratando de poner en orden sus caóticos pensamientos.

- ¿Dices que te estaba contando algo sobre Sephiroth? – preguntó finalmente, cuando se acostumbró lo suficiente a la luz como para poder abrir del todo los ojos.

- Sí. Algo sobre un entrenamiento especial para ascender a _soldier_ que quería proponerte… ¡Eh! ¡¿Pero dónde vas ahora, tío?! ¡¿Es que llegas tarde a alguna misión?!

Cloud le hizo un rápido gesto de despedida y saltó de la cama, abandonando a su estupefacto amigo mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia el ascensor.

De manera instintiva se había tocado la mejilla, descubriendo que allí no había ningún arañazo. Ahora lo recordaba todo. Y sabía que la última parte tan sólo había sido un sueño.

"_Abraza tus sueños. Un héroe necesita honor… y sueños."_

Sephiroth lo estaba esperando en el campo de entrenamiento.

Y él lo daría todo.

Todo, por hacerlos realidad.


End file.
